CT 7855 (Xjan Neurosting)
"Thats the best trooper i have seen...." -Cody. Early life Born 32 BBY on Kamino. Trained in a squad Called The Forest Squad to Become a elite Shadow Clone! The Forest squad was the best. They even did the hard training version and it was so easy for them. The leader of the Forest squad was Commander Colt. In teh squad, neuro was the one who deals with guns, because neuro was procrammed for that. He's job was to fix weapons when tehy broke and carry them. Later he was promoted to a better job, he was a medic for some time. After that he was promoted to forth in command,later thirth. Fenn Bisttower (CT 7866) was forth in command when Neuro was thirth. Neuro and Fenn were good friends and team mates. Second in command was XCF Warrior (CT 7868). Later he got removed from the squad because he disobeyed orders and was signed into a rookie squad. 20 years was past from Neuro's birth (40 BBY) and it was time.. to show our faces to the republic and show them how strong we are!! The First Battle of Genosis started.. (22 BBY) and we were ready, because we had 18 years of training! First Mission! Their first mission was on Genosis. While Other clones Helped teh jedi, Forest squad needed to take down a base, a base where droids keeped a very dangerous weapon what can shoot down a cruiser. Forest squad needed to take it down. They landed 10 miles away from the base to a nearby cave. The cave leads under the Base. They walked 30 minutes and finally they saw the generator. They planted bombs on it and ran away. When Neuro looked back he saw droids taking the bombs of from the generator of the base. Neuro and Jex ran back and shooted the droids. They had no time and neuro said: Go guys, go, we will take care of this! And others did what neuro said. Neuro and Jex Took the bombs and planted. They knew droids come and take them off so the waited behind the generator and when droids came, they killed them. When There was ten Seconds left until the explosion, They ran to the cave because the knew droids wont take the bombs of with ten seconds. They ran as fast as they could and boom. When Neuro woke up, he saw that he was in the gunship and commander Colt said: Good work trooper, the base is destroyed! And neuro got promoted to a officer in The Clone Army On Ryloth.. All clones run into the gun ships and flyed to Ryloth! Befor they landed CT 7866 (Fenn Bisttower) said to Neuro: "This is not what we planned, but good luck brother" 'The gunship got hitt and crashed on the forest! They Lost contact with the fleet above and other squads. Droids army came in everywhere. They ran and ran until the droids lost them. THey sit down and Rest in the forest. it was very dark and they saw Blaster lights coming from the forst miles miles away. When neuro woke up, everybody was gone. he was left. neuro walked and saw a lil house. He came in the house and he saw a clone and a sith. The Clone left the republic and Found a sith and they felt in love. They made Neuro dinner and they talked about some random stuff. The Clone sayed: I know what u feel, i was left behind too! And the sith sayed: If u want, we can use a son around here! Neuro accepted and he lived with them. Neuro Becoming a Shadow Trooper Neuro and He's dad worked outside and then a Big Ship came and A Clone in black gear Came out and watched at neuro. Then he sayed: Are u the one who was ment to be a Shadow Trooper? Neuro: Yes! Clone: Then U must come with me! Neuro took his stuff and sayed to his mom and dad: Don't worry, I'll be back soon... and then He Left. Neuro Finally became a shadow trooper. He was sad he had to leave his parents but Thats what he was ment to do! He was In the Shadow Battalion For Many many time... One day it got striked down and destroyed! But neuro survived. He flyed back to Ryloth! When he arrive... the house was destroyed. He found a note on teh floor what sayed: "Neuro, if u read this thn we got striked down by the pirates. they took your father in jail. Don't worry about me, I'll be Safe in the academy- Mom" Neuro was so sad! He started to look for he's dad and kill all the pirates! Neuro searching he's dad and the pirates! He searched all the planets and He didn't find him anywhere. He Flyed to Corucant. He drinked in a bar and Found a Clone trooper. He asked: What are u clone doing here? Clone: First my name is Wex and second i'm not a clone a smuggler. So neuro became a friend with him. They Flyed the galaxy with Wex Ship.Wex was building a squad for Clones who betray the republic, Neuro was in that squad for some time. Wex had a qust to bring some stuff on to Felucia. When they landed, Neuro Saw a little town. When Wex and the group draged boxes in the base, Neuro sneek in the base and he saw jails. He saw he's dad in it. Neuro took a blaster and killed all the Pirates. Neuro: Dad are u okay? Dad: Sorry son, They took me and... -Dead- Neuro was even more Sader. He flyed off the planet with Wex. Returning to the Republic After Neuro find out that he's dad died, he thinked that he return to the republic. He flied to jedi temple on Corucant. There he Found Commander Cody. Cody: What are you running around the temple?? Neuro: I want to come back to the republic. Cody: Sure, you can stay. Neuro: Tahnks! Cody: But since you left you need to start from the lowest rank. Neuro: Understood. Cody: Fly to Kamino, there you find Captain Vilim (CT 334-665) He will train you. Neuro: Yes sir So Neuro flied to Kamino and Found Captain Vilim. He Started the training. He's first test was too easy. He needed to Snipe down 10 Droids. After that Neuro Needed to Plant a bomb under teh bridge that leaded to the droid base. When Droids came, Neuro needed to blow them up. After couple easy tasks Neuro Finally got a rank up to a shiny. Staying in Kamino base where he stayed and trained, There was a squad called profox. They were really mean to Neuro because he left the republic. Profox squad leader: Hey you, You are a traitor Neuro: ... Profox squad leader: Didn't you hear me? Your a traitor! Neuro: Shut up. If i was a traitor i wouldn't be here, and btw i didn't leave, i was left behind! Profox Squad Leader: Who cares! neuro: Mind your own business Profox squad leader: ok, ok! Neuro didn't like Them at all. One day Profox squad leader made a contest, that if he can kill more droids then neuro in the Hard training operation then Neuro Will leave the republic, if neuro wins, then Profox squad leader will lose profox squad and neuro will be the new leader. They had a deal. Profox squad leader was first. When it started Profox squad leader run to cover and started blasting droids that came from everywhere. Then he jumped over wall and shot the turrets that were shooting at him. Then he ran and took a droid blaster from the ground and then he had his blaster in right hand and droid blaster in left hand and then he shot droids from both blasters. When he captured the flag, he had total 94 kills. Neuro knew it was pretty big score but he didn't lose hope! When it started he didn't run to cover, he ran and ran to the turret tower then he shot the droid that used the turret. After that he took the turret and started shooting droid with a turret, it was alot easier and when turret was out of ammo, he jumped down the tower and started blasting all the remaining droids! when he was starting to run low on ammo he climbed up the wall and took the flag. And neuro had 124 kills!!!! Neuro beat the Profox squad leader so hard that he started crying. Profox squad leader: No, please Profox squad is all i have!! D': Neuro: I don't want your squad anyway, you just have to promise you wont make fun of me anymore Profox Squad Leader: ok ok, we got a deal! ;) After that when Somebody from the Profox squad past neuro he said "Good day strong soldier" and neuro was happy with that. One day Captain Vilim Ran to neuro and said Vilim: Sorry i didn't say you this earlier, i forgot but i saw how you fighted in the hard training operation. It was awesome, you got over 124 kills. for that you will get a rank up to Cadet! Neuro: Thanks Vilim: all tho with how you fighter i would have ranked you to a sergeant right away, but i can't do that.. :( Neuro: No, thats okay. And Neuro got promoted to a cadet. One day all cadets had a secret mission on Nar Shaddaa. There was a camp of pirates killing people in city. Neuro needed to stop them. He took he's normal people gear that he got from the jedi council because if he goes in there he will be spotted and killed so he had diffrent gear on. He landed near the place where the pirates hanged out. Xjan walekd into a nearby cantina. Bar man: What can i get you? Neuro: 2 bottles of the best you got. Bar man: you sure?? Neuro: Yeah sure! Bar man: Ok.. And then a punch of pirates came into the cantina. Bar man: No it's you again Pirate: Yes, me. Bar man: What you want? "Pirate took a gun out and pointed it at teh bar man" Pirate: Death!! "Almost shot The Bar man, but neuro took the gun and punched The pirate in face" Pirate: Now your dead!! "All pirates started to shoot" "Neuro hided behind a table and shot them" They fighted pretty long time and then there was only 2 pirates left. Pirate: You will pay for this Neuro: Sorry, i don't have any money! "and then neuro took a sticky grenade out and throwed it into pirates blaster. They stayed so close that when the bomb blowed up They both were ripped to pieces" Bar man: Oh thank you, i will give you anything you wish! Neuro: I Have everything. And then he left the bar. Neuro didn't leave the planet yet, he knew there was some pirates still left so he went to check out the pirate Camping place. Tehre were 3 pirates there neuro knew what to do. He took a Toxic gas bomb and threw it into the camp fire and ran very far. Sudenly It exploded and the toxic gas came out of it and killed the pirates. Then Neuro took of the planet. When he was back to kamino, he saw Captain Vilim. Vilim: Hey Neuro! Neuro: Hey Vilim: you made it back alive, good work! Neuro: thanks Vilim: did you take down ALL the pirates? Neuro: Yes! Vilim: You sure? Neuro: i didn't see any pirates left there Vilim: good work, now you have been promoted to a Sergeant, congrats Neuro: Thanks. And Neuro was finally a sergeant. When Neuro Was promoted to a sergeant, The battle of Umbara started. Neuro Needed to Help Master Kenobi. In the cruiser, neuro was talking to Captain Vilim Then Master Kenobi walked in and sayed: Kenobi: So troopers, you ready? Neuro and Vilim: Yes sir!! Kenboi: Good, because you 2 will be attacking from the east. Neuro: Wait.. Only us? Kenobi: Yes, only you too. Kenobi: Once you have taken out all the Umbarans that are coming from the east, you will run into the rest point that is 2 miles from your position. My battalion will be waiting for you there, understood? neuro and Vilim: Yes sir! Then Kenobi left. Vilim: You ready Sergeant. Neuro: As always captain. Vilim: This wont be easy taking out a full battalion of those umbarans. Neuro: i understand, but we must do it. Vilim: yes, i know! Neuro: Ok we better go and stay close to the gunship or we will get left behind again.. Vilim: Haha, like on the fly to the other training center on Kamino! Neuro: Haha yeah, we missed the gunship. Pilot ran at Neuro and then sayed; Pilot: Where have you been? We are taking off!! Vilim: Oh no, we are coming! Neuro: just wait a sec i need something at the barracks! Vilim: ok, just do it quick! Neuro ran into the barracks at the bed he sleeped and started looking under the bed! He found there the knife and a stunt blaster. He put them in his bag and then he saw The pistol, that he's father on Ryloth stole from teh pirate! He took it and putted it in the bag too. then sudenly A trooper came in Trooper: Sergeant, we need to move now!! Neuro: im coming!! Then neuro ran into the gunship and took of to Umbara. The gunship landed and the Umbarans didn't see them, THey SNeeked into the attack point. Kenobi: Is everyone in position? Troopers: Yes sir! Neuro: When they attack i move to east with Vilim! Kenobi: Thats right. Now Jerf (CT 445-332) Take the explosives to the danger Position. Jerf: Yes sir So Jerf took a bag of explosives and ran into teh danger position where teh bombs needed to be planted. He threw the bag into a small hole and ran back where Master Kenobi was. Kenobi: Blow it on my mark. Jerf: Yes sir Kenobi: One... two... The Umbaran thanks were closing in Kenobi:three... four.... NOW!!! And the tanks exploded! Kenobi: Now Neuro.. Run to east and take out the droids!! Neuro: yes sir! CoME ON vILIM! They ran to east point and took cover behind the tree! Vilim: Here we go! They both started blasting umbarans as much as thy could!! Sudenly a Umbaran tank came and started shooting at them. Vilim had a plan Vilim: You get behind it and i will be on the front! Neuro: Why! Vilim: I ahve a plan! Neuro: Ok Neuro ran behind it and Vilim threw him a bomb! Vilim: PLANT!! Neuro jumbed on the tank from teh behind and planted the bomb on it and then BOOM!! the tank was destroyed! neuro: Now we need to get to the meeting point! Vilim: Come on! They walked for 2 hours before they got into the meeting point. They saw alot of man injured and some dead. Neuro thinked when he saw the troops dead, Why all this? Then he saw Jerf Injured! Jerf: Good work Neuro Neuro: Are you going to be okay? Jerf: Sure, i just stepe on a mine! Neuro: What? How are you still alive? JErf: It wasn't so strong explosion, i only can't feel my leg Neuro looked at jerf's leg and sayed Neuro: Umm... you don't have a leg.. :o Jerf: Oh, thats why i can't feel anything. Neuro: you will be okay.. Then a gunship landed. nEURO: whY THE gunship? Kenobi: We need to get injured clones back to the cruiser Neuro: Alright Kenobi: and btw you will be going with the gunship. We need to get them safely to the cruiser and you have helped me too much today my friend. Neuro: Yes sir! When Neuro landed on th cruiser there was a full battalion of clones there and they were standing. Then Commander COdy gived a metal to Neuro and sayed: Cody: Good work, you are no longer a Sergeant. Now you are a Lieutenant. Good work trooper Neuro: Thank you. And After the battle of Umbara neuro got promted to a Lieutenant in the Clone Army! The Dwyer Destroyers... Neuro had only one picture of he's dad and mom. Xjan Landed on Nar Shaddaa. He saw a jedi and a punch of clones there. The jedi was Liam Dwyer. He asked Xjan do join he's Army and Neuro joined it. Neuro was pretty happy in the squad. People were pretty nice there and they did much missions. One day they flyed to Ryloth again. Their mission was to take down the last Droid base. if they did that then Ryloth was free. They ran out of the Gunship and started Blasting. Ran and Blast only. It was good Neuro closed he's eyes, it hurt neuro seeing others die! They ran so fast The droids didn't even se them! They saw The base and a guard tower. The plan was that they cover neuro and neuro climb on the tower and use the cannon to take down the Ray shield generators! Neuro ran Do the tower and climbed on it. Commando DROID came and shoot his arm and neuro lost he's weapon. Neuro took a knife and stab it in Droid head! Took over the annon controls and Shoot the ray shield generators and they Explode. All the troopers Ran into the base and Killed as much as they could!! The Center of the base was closed and guarded. Neuro took a bag of bombs and throw it in the window of the center, and BOOM!!! The center Explode. The full Republic was Very happy about their Victory. they Celebrate and Drink so much. When he woke up on Corucant in a random Bed. He discoverd that He got kicked out of the army.A random girl came in teh room and bring him coffe. She's Name was Katara. Xjan Really liked her, so they got married. Two weeks after that Katara Died because general grievous blow their House up. Neuro wanted to get revenge on Grievous~. He needed a new A new Army! He asked EliteMarine ShadowSide for help and they Toook him into the "Dark Shadow Battalion ll" What he creadet after the fall of The "SHADOW BATTALION". They're first target planet was Umbara! They Flyed on the planet and started taking Droid bases down.. one by one! Grievous got mad and Send his special forces into their Ship (that was standing in the forest). Neuro. Shadow and more troops Fighted grievous special troops! Ace and nusem died. Neuro saw Commander shadow chasing after grievous in the forest but after that he never saw him. Some say he is still in the forest and some say he is somewhere in outer rim! The Shadow Mandalorians After The Dark Shadow Battalion fall, neuro Found a very good friend called Rathe Gurfglider. Later he joined the Shadow Mandalorians and he was a loyal mandalorian in The Shadow Mandalorians Squad. He Camps and hunts with other Shadow Mandalorians on a dark planet called Umbara. Neuro Usually Hunts Rancors because they are very big and you can get alot meat from rancors. But Hunting down a rancor is very hard so thats why Neuro never hunts rancors alone, he takes another mandalorian with him to hunt. Neuro's helmet's color is cold and he stole it from a death watch agent. He's gear is blue, green or red and that is his Clone arc gears what he owned when he was training to be a arc trooper. Back to the Hunt. When Neuro hunts and hunts for hours and doesn't get anything, then he camps and he belives, that after you rest, then there will be hunting luck and it always works on him, he sleeps for ten minutes and when he starts the hunt he always gets a big animal. When The Dark Shadow Battalion ll falled, All Xjan's houses were destroyed, So he needed a new home. He built a small mandalorian home on a planet called felucia. The Shadow Mandalorians In The Sith Academy While Neuro, RocketFett, BrandonFett and Avaro were hunting, they found a Sith academy. They stept inside and saw a punch of sith, They fighted the sith and owned the Training droids. In the end they saw Darth Maul. They Started blasting him but he ran away and he's brother came to help him. They fighted them both and Darth Maul ran away with he's dumb Academy.They did it for Mandalore!!! After that, They flyed on Tatooine. There they stayed in BrandonFett's Cantina and celebrated! Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Troopers Category:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Male Characters